


Have You Tried Turning It Off and On Again? by sophisticatedyet

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek doesn't understand technology, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Stiles thinks he's doing his duty to the elderly by helping out this poor old man on the phone, TA Derek, The plot is so weak it's basically PWP, Wrong number, blowjob
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Stiles reçut un appel d’un vieil homme qui s’était trompé de numéro et qui n'arrivait pas à installer son logiciel antivirus. Ayant l’impression de faire une bonne action, il décide de l’aider.Derek n’est pas un vieil homme, juste un chargé de TD de vingt-six ans technologiquement incompétent qui s’est fait l’ennemi de tout le département informatique de UCLA. L'étranger serviable qu'il venait d'appeler accidentellement était sur le point de devenir le mec de l’informatique de référence de Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Have You Tried Turning It Off and On Again? by sophisticatedyet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have You Tried Turning It Off and On Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346184) by [sophisticatedyet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedyet/pseuds/sophisticatedyet). 



> Titre : Have you tried turning it off and on again ?  
> Auteur : sophisticatedyet  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Notes de la traductrice: Tout d’abord, je veux remercier sophisticatedyet de m’avoir permis de traduire son histoire. Il s’agit d’un OS qui m’a fait passé un très bon moment, et que j’ai eu envie de traduire pour le partager et permettre à d'autres personnes de passer un bon moment ! Je devais poster lundi mais j’ai fait révisions sur ma traduction précédente Step into the daylight (and let it go) by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie) pour plus de clarté (enfin j’espère), et donc j’ai pris du retard… Anyway, bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Notes de l'auteur :  
> En 2014, il y avait un fil de discussion reddit appelé ‘quel est le faux numéro le plus étrange que vous ayez reçu ?’. Un gars avait posté une réponse mignonne sur un vieil homme qui l'avait accidentellement appelé parce qu’il avait besoin d'aide pour configurer un antivirus. Je l'ai lu et j'ai pensé ‘C'est cool, je vais le faire en Sterek’. J'ai écrit 2000 mots en 2014 puis j'ai fermé le document et je n'y ai plus touché jusqu'en 2018 et nous y voilà.  
> Avertissements pour une très mauvaise caractérisation parce que je n'ai pas écrit de Sterek depuis quatre ans, ainsi que de nombreux problèmes informatiques stupidement évidents que personne n'aurait dans la vraie vie, parce que je n'ai pas les connaissances ou la patience pour les rendre plus réalistes. Ceci est fondamentalement juste un petit oneshot cliché amusant que j'ai écrit pour mon propre plaisir et qui n'est en aucun cas destiné à être pris au sérieux.  
> MAIS s'il vous plaît profitez-en xoxo.

Stiles était au milieu d'un match intense de Call of Duty (dans lequel il bottait des _culs_ et gardait toute son équipe à flot) quand le téléphone fixe sonna. Il essaya de tendre une main vers le téléphone sur son bureau sans quitter le jeu des yeux alors qu’il essayait de continuer à faire en sorte que son personnage fuit ses ennemis avec l’autre. Il jura violemment quand il se fit descendre par derrière, sa mort donnant toute la victoire du match à l’autre équipe. 

Il jeta la manette au pied de son lit et attrapa le téléphone. 

“Allô ?” Répondit-il, son ton plus tranchant qu’il n’aurait dû l’être. 

Stiles ne reconnut pas la voix grave à l’autre bout de la ligne. “Je ne peux pas installer l’antivirus.”

“Quoi ?”

L'homme soupira brusquement et quand il parla à nouveau, il y avait une note d'irritation marquée dans sa voix. "L'antivirus que vous m'avez dit d'installer sur mon ordinateur ?"

“Je pense que tu as le mauvais numéro, mec,” dit Stiles, la situation devenant claire. Ce n’était même pas un appel important, ce qui rendait encore _plus_ frustrant le fait qu’il venait de ruiner son parfait ratio meurtre-mort. 

"Ce n'est pas le service informatique ?"

“Nope, c’est Stiles.”

"Oh. Pardon."

“Ce n’est pas un problème, ça arrive au meilleur d’entre nous,” déclara Stiles. 

Il était sur le point d’éloigner le téléphone de son visage et de raccrocher quand l'homme soupira à nouveau. Il sonnait comme le père de Stiles à chaque fois qu’il recevait un appareil technologique qui n’était pas préhistorique, et Stiles avait de la sympathie pour ce pauvre homme. C’était probablement juste un vieil homme qui vivait seul et n’avait pas d’enfants ou de petits-enfants sur qui il pouvait compter pour être son support technique. Stiles avait lu un article l’autre jour sur la solitude des personnes âgées qui l’avait presque fait pleurer: et si c’était l’une de ces personnes âgées et que Stiles était la seule personne à qui il avait parlé de toute la semaine ? Il avait sûrement le devoir de s’occuper de lui pendant au moins cinq minutes au lieu de le confier à un employé d’un centre d'appels.

Alors avant que l'homme ne puisse raccrocher, Stiles proposa, "les antivirus ne sont pas compliqués, je peux te guider si tu le souhaite ?"

"…D'accord."

Le gars n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste, mais Stiles savait à quel point les ordinateurs pouvaient être frustrants, alors il laissa passer et commença à expliquer lentement les premières étapes du téléchargement d'un logiciel antivirus.

Il devint évident très rapidement que l'homme était _nul_.

“D’accord,” dit Stiles, après une explication de quatre minutes sur ce qu'était un _navigateur_ , pendant laquelle Stiles découvrit que l'homme utilisait toujours Internet Explorer, “maintenant, tape dans la barre de recherche—”

“La quoi ?”

“Quoi que tu utilises pour faire une recherche internet.”

“Tu veux que j’aille sur Bing ?”

La foi de Stiles en sa capacité d’aider cet homme chuta. 

“Bing ? _Sérieusement_ ?”

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?"

Stiles était sur le point de se lancer dans un monologue sur la façon dont l'homme se torturait inutilement et comment il devait être la seule personne sur _Terre_ à ne pas utiliser google, mais il s’abstint. L'homme avait à peine suivi son explication sur Internet Explorer, Stiles devrait juste être heureux qu’il sache comment utiliser un moteur de recherche.

“Rien de grave,” répondit-il aussi calmement que possible. “Les gens utilisent généralement Google, mais Bing fera l’affaire.”

L'homme sembla accepter ça et ils continuèrent. Stiles avait ouvert, sur son téléphone, le Wikihow sur comment installer un antivirus pour s’assurer de ne sauter aucune étape. Cela s’avéra plus problématique qu’autre chose quand l’homme s’énerva et lui dit, “arrête d’utiliser autant de jargon !” (Stiles avait juste dit ‘logiciel’.)

Mais malgré le fait de devoir s’en tenir au vocabulaire d’un enfant de 10 ans, l'homme était beaucoup plus réceptif et coopératif que le shérif. Du moins, Stiles ne l'avait pas encore entendu frapper son ordinateur. Ils parvinrent à accéder à la page de téléchargement du site de l’antivirus _Avast_ sans trop de tracas. 

“Mais ça dit que l’option premium est recommandée.”

“C’est juste l’entreprise qui essaie de te vendre des choses, tu n‘en as pas besoin. La version normale te protégera d’à peu près de tout ce que tu pourrais rencontrer, en passant des téléchargements de porno douteux—” Stiles s'interrompit, inspirant alors qu’il se rappelait qu’il parlait à un vieil homme. “Je suis vraiment désolé ! S’il te plaît oublie que j’ai dit ça; j’ai un filtre cerveau-bouche horrible.”

L'homme grogna, ce qui pouvait être une réponse positive ou négative. Stiles choisit de supposer que c’était un homme âgé à l'esprit libéral qui saisissait toutes les fonctions d’internet, ou du moins qui respectait ceux qui utilisait tout le potentiel d’internet.

“Alors, ouais, la version gratuite convient à un utilisateur moyen. Clique juste sur le bouton vert qui dit _Télécharger_. D’accord ?”

“Quelque chose d’autre s’est ouvert !” S’exclama l’homme, clairement paniqué. 

“Est-ce que c’est un carré gris où est marqué _Enregistrer le fichier_ ?”

"Oui."

Stiles résista à l'envie de soupirer. “C’est normal, c’est ce que nous voulons. Appuie sur _Enregistrer le fichier_.”

L'homme se tut et Stiles attendit la prochaine description de ce qui était apparu sur son écran. Les secondes s’écoulèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne sache pas si la connexion avait été coupée.

“Euh, allo ?”

L'homme répondit immédiatement, “Quoi ?”

"Je me demandais juste si je t’avais perdu."

"Non, je suis là. Je lis les conditions générales.”

Oh, Seigneur, Stiles n'était pas prêt pour _ça_. Il faillit s’étouffer alors qu'il tentait quelque chose entre un rire et une exclamation incrédule ressemblant un peu à un hoquet énervé.

"Mec ! Tu n’as pas besoin de les lire, appuie simplement sur ‘Accepter’.”

“Je lis toujours les conditions générales. Tu devrais lire les contrats avant de les signer, tu sais,” dit l’homme et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. 

“Je devrais, mais les conditions générales sont très longues et très ennuyeuses, et je t’assure que tu ne vas pas vendre ton âme par accident.”

“Je vais quand même les lire,” déclara obstinément l’homme. “Tu peux raccrocher si tu le souhaites.”

Stiles soupira profondément. "Non, je suis investi dans le téléchargement de votre antivirus maintenant, vas-y." Il se rassit sur le canapé, mettant le téléphone sur haut-parleur, coupant le son de la télévision, et attrapant sa manette de Xbox. “Dis-moi quand tu as fini.”

Il réussit à passer deux niveaux sur Call of Duty avant que l’homme n’ait enfin fini de lire les conditions générales. Il avait même oublié qu’il parlait au gars, donc quand le téléphone commença à parler, il sursauta. 

"D'accord, je les ai acceptés."

“Tu vois ? Aucune clause promettant ton âme au diable,” dit Stiles alors que son rythme cardiaque reprenait un rythme plus normal.

L'homme grogna et Stiles continua de lui expliquer les dernières étapes d’installation d’un antivirus. Dieu merci, il n’y avait plus de mots compliqués ou de contrats, et ils avaient téléchargé et redémarré l’ordinateur en cinq minutes. 

“Il dit que le scan est terminé,” déclara l’homme. 

“Est-ce que tout est vert ? Ou y a-t-il de grosses croix rouges partout ?”

“C’est vert.”

“Cool ! Ça signifie que tu n’as aucun virus sur ton ordinateur et que ce que tu viens de télécharger t’empêchera d’en avoir.”

“Alors, tout est fait ?”

“Yep, tout est en ordre, mec.”

“Merci,” dit l’homme en raccrochant. 

Ce fut une fin un peu abrupte, mais Stiles remit le téléphone sur son support avec le sentiment qu’il avait fait sa bonne action de la journée et retourna jouer à Call of Duty. Il en parla à son père quand il demanda à Stiles s’il avait fait quelque chose de productif de sa journée, mais à part ça, il oublia en grande partie cette épreuve. 

* * *

Autrement dit, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone fixe sonne quelques semaines plus tard pendant que Stiles mangeait son petit-déjeuner et expédiait ses devoirs, il avait été trop distrait pour finir la nuit précédente.

“Allô, Stiles à l’appareil,” dit-il, la bouche pleine de céréales.

"Mon ordinateur ne s'allume pas."

Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait le ton grincheux et frustré à l'autre bout de la ligne.

“Est-ce que c’est l’homme de l’antivirus ?”

"Oui. Mon ordinateur ne s’allume pas.”

“Tu l’as déjà dit. Es-tu sûr d’avoir appuyé sur le bouton assez longtemps ?”

Il y eut un long et profond soupir. “Je sais comment appuyer sur un bouton. Je ne suis pas un idiot.”

"Désolé, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.” Stiles avait peut-être voulu dire ça. “Quand tu appuie sur le bouton, y a-t-il des lumières qui s’allument ?”

"Ouais, ça devient vert mais rien ne s'affiche sur l'écran même quand je déplace la souris."

“As-tu un ordinateur portable ou un ordinateur au sol avec un écran séparé ?"

“Ce n’est pas un ordinateur portable, mais l’ordinateur est sur le bureau et non sur le sol, est-ce que cela fait une différence ?”

Oh, ce pauvre homme. Comment parvenait-on à vivre au 21ème siècle en connaissant si peu de choses sur la technologie ?

"Non, cela ne fait aucune différence. Peux-tu me dire s’il y a des lumières sur l’écran ?”

"Non ?"

“Ah, d’accord, je pense que je sais quel est le problème. Ton écran comporte-t-il un bouton sur lequel tu peux appuyer pour l’allumer ?”

Il y eut un bref silence, puis l'homme dit, “Oh,” semblant légèrement embarrassé.

Stiles ne put empêcher le petit rire qui lui monta dans la gorge. "Ne t’en fais pas: cela nous arrive à tous !"

"Merci." _Yep_ , c'était définitivement le son de quelqu'un qui se sentait comme un idiot et voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit.

“De rien. Si je deviens ton spécialiste de la technologie, j’aurais peut-être besoin d’un prénom.”

Sa voix était moins tendue quand il dit, "C'est Derek."

"Cool. Content de pouvoir aider, Derek.”

À nouveau, l’homme raccrocha immédiatement et Stiles fronça les sourcils au téléphone. De toute évidence, le gars n’était pas un fan des bavardages, mais il pouvait respecter cela. Il remit le téléphone sur son support et se remit à bosser sur ses devoirs d'algèbre, se demandant quelle quantité il pourrait copier sur Lydia en classe sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive. 

* * *

Stiles était en effet devenu le support technique personnel de Derek. Les appels étaient rares—c’était courant de ne pas entendre un mot de sa part pendant des mois—donc ça ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort de la part de Stiles, et bien qu'il soit grincheux et incapable de dire plus de deux phrases de suite, l'homme était toujours sincèrement reconnaissant pour l'aide de Stiles et il comprenait les concepts assez rapidement, ce qui était une bénédiction quand il s'agissait d'aider les personnes âgées avec la technologie. En fait, il utilisait même Google maintenant, Derek le lui avait fièrement appris lors d'un de leurs appels téléphoniques. Son navigateur préféré était toujours Internet Explorer mais Stiles se satisfaisait des petites victoires.

Souvent, leurs conversations ne duraient pas plus de quelques minutes, comme celle où Stiles avait dû expliquer à Derek comment retrouver sa boîte mail quand il avait supprimé le raccourci de son bureau, ou lorsque Derek avait accidentellement coupé le son de son ordinateur et qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait plus de son.

Parfois, Derek appelait simplement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. "Que sont les cookies et pourquoi les sites me demandent-ils de les accepter ?” était la requête la plus récente de ce genre, et Derek eut droit à l'un des tristement célèbres monologues divergents de Stiles qui passa des cookies à la nature fragmentaire du traçage web et de la collecte de données. Derek avait juré qu’il allait arrêter d’utiliser les ordinateurs après ce cours, mais il avait rappelé Stiles la semaine suivante pour lui demander comment brancher un projecteur donc ça n’avait pas été trop marquant. 

Le dix-huitième anniversaire de Stiles passa tout comme les candidatures et les acceptations des universités. La fois suivante où Derek appela, Stiles mentionna qu’il devrait enregistrer son numéro de portable afin qu’il puisse continuer à aider Derek quand il serait à UCLA. 

"Tu vas à UCLA ?" Demanda Derek.

"Ouais ! J'ai reçu ma lettre d’admission la semaine dernière ! Je ne peux pas attendre.”

"Je suis à l'UCLA,” déclara Derek. “Donc je suis biaisé mais je pense que c’est une excellente université.”

"Vraiment ? Wow, comme le monde est petit,” rit Stiles. “Tu y enseignes ?”

“Euh, oui,” répondit lentement Derek. “Histoire.”

“Ah bordel, je suis un étudiant en psychologie. Ça aurait été tellement bizarre et cool si j’étudiais l’histoire alors tu aurais pu m’apprendre ! Mais mon professeur de lycée était vraiment horrible et en gros, il a ruiné tout le sujet pour moi. C’est dommage cependant parce que j’ai toujours aimé l’histoire, je voulais juste étudier les sujets intéressants, pas les sujets ennuyeux qu’ils mettent toujours dans le programme, tu sais,” radota Stiles pendant encore un moment avant de réussir à se taire. “Désolé, je parle beaucoup.”

“C’est pas grave,” dit Derek. “Quelles parties de l’histoire trouves-tu intéressantes ?”

“Eh bien,” dit lentement Stiles, faisant un bruit de bouche alors qu’il réfléchissait à la question et essayait de trouver une réponse appropriée. “Il y a beaucoup de petites histoires oubliées ici et là. J’ai, un jour, écrit un devoir sur l’histoire de la circoncision pour mon cours d'économie. C'était assez intéressant.”

De l’autre côté de la ligne, il y eut un bruit qui ressemblait à Derek s’étouffant. Stiles était sur le point de lui demander s’il allait bien quand il réalisa que le bruit était en fait le rire de Derek. 

“Ouais, je suppose que c'était assez bizarre. Mais je fais de la psychologie à la place,” approuva Stiles. 

Derek devait être conscient de la tendance de Stiles à se laisser distraire du sujet principal, parce qu’il se remit assez rapidement du choc du devoir sur la circoncision. 

“C’est toujours bien d’avoir des intérêts unique pour l’histoire; sinon on finit par répéter les mêmes arguments que les gens utilisent depuis des siècles. Trouver les histoires oubliées est un talent dont de nombreux historiens pourraient être très jaloux.”

C'était probablement la plus longue phrase que Derek avait prononcée depuis le premier appel, et c'était certainement le plus animé qu’il ait jamais été. Stiles ressentit de la culpabilité dans le fond de son esprit pour avoir caractérisé Derek comme monosyllabique alors qu’il s’ennuyait probablement simplement. Finstock pourrait attester que même Stiles pourrait être assez réticent si quelqu'un le forçait à avoir une conversation uniquement sur l'économie.

“C’est vrai. Peut-être que je pourrais la prendre en tant que matière secondaire !” Stiles coupa cette idée en riant de lui-même. “Peu importe, j’ai déjà deux matières secondaires, c’est probablement suffisant pour un étudiant de première année. Je me battrai avec l’administration pour me laisser en avoir trois en deuxième année. Mais, de toute façon, permets-moi de te donner mon numéro de portable pour que je puisse toujours t’aider avec tes problèmes informatiques, et ensuite nous pourrons recommencer à réparer ta souris.”

* * *

Malgré la promesse de Stiles de continuer à aider Derek quand il serait à l'université, il n'eut pas de nouvelles de lui pendant le reste de l’été. Il déménagea de Beacon Hills à Los Angeles sans un seul appel manqué, puis le premier mois en tant qu'étudiant de première année le détourna de toute pensée concernant son ami d’ordinateur. Une fois que le choc culturel fut dissipé et que Stiles ait commencé à s’installer dans une routine, les inquiétudes concernant Derek commencèrent. Stupidement, il n’avait pas demandé le numéro de Derek en retour, donc il n’avait aucun moyen de le contacter, et s’il avait donné à Derek un mauvais numéro, alors il avait peut-être complètement perdu son étrange compagnon d’informatique.

(Il ne pensait résolument _pas_ à l'autre possibilité pour le silence de Derek, celle qui n'arrêtait pas de se glisser dans sa tête quand il essayait de s'endormir… Après tout, Stiles avait seulement supposé que le gars avait environ quatre-vingts ans. Le père de Stiles était nul avec la technologie, et il avait à peine la quarantaine. Derek était peut-être un homme d'âge moyen particulièrement incompétent: Stiles n'avait pas besoin de continuer à s'inquiéter qu’il soit mort.)

Pourtant, après deux mois sans rien, Stiles était suffisamment inquiet pour commencer à chercher sur le site Web de la faculté d'histoire de UCLA. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'un professeur Derek. Il avait cherché à quelques reprises, pensant qu'il avait peut-être manqué une annonce de retraite ou une nécrologie, mais il n'y avait rien.

Il avait parfois eut l'idée d'envoyer un e-mail à l'un des professeurs pour plus d'informations, mais à chaque fois, il s’en était dissuadé en pensant à quel point cette demande pourrait sembler stupide.

_Cher Prof untel, Vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne suis pas un étudiant en histoire, je veux juste savoir si vous connaissez un professeur appelé Derek, nom de famille inconnu. Je l’aide avec son ordinateur depuis un an maintenant, et je veux savoir s’il est mort. Cordialement, Stiles._

L'idée d'envoyer un e-mail aussi stupide le faisait grincer des dents, alors il repoussa la pensée au fond de son esprit et se concentra sur ses cours à la place. S'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d’ici le deuxième semestre, il commencerait à envisager de demander autour de lui.

* * *

Heureusement, il n’en eut pas besoin. La semaine avant le week-end de Thanksgiving, Derek eut un autre problème technologique.

Il était sur Skype avec son père quand son téléphone s'alluma avec un iMessage (ce qui, honnêtement, fut une surprise parce que Derek était si technologiquement nul que Stiles avait supposé qu'un smartphone était au-dessus de ses compétences mais apparemment il pouvait gérer un iPhone).

_Bonjour Stiles, c'est Derek. Je suis désolé de te déranger pendant ton premier semestre. Je ne peux pas faire fonctionner mon imprimante et si tu es actuellement libre et sur le campus, j'apprécierais ton aide. Je suis au 6265 Bunche Hall. Merci._

Stiles lut le message et soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Pas mort, alors.

“Désolé, papa, les hommes technologiquement incompétents demandent mon aide. Je ferais mieux de partir.”

Avec le recul, il y avait probablement de meilleures façons de le formuler, mais Stiles racontait tellement de conneries incompréhensibles qu'il pensait que son père y serait habitué maintenant.

“Attends,” dit le shérif, avant que Stiles ne puisse raccrocher. “Où as-tu dit que tu allais ?”

“Aider Derek à réparer son imprimante. Il comprend _à peine_ ce qu’est une clé USB, papa, c’est tragique.”

Le shérif croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. “Et Derek est un ami d’une de tes classes ?”

"Quoi ? Non, c’est le vieil homme que j’aide en informatique quand il est confus. Tu sais, le mauvais numéro d’il y a genre un an ? Il s’avère que c’est un professeur ici.” Stiles reconnut l’expression qui apparaissait régulièrement sur le visage de son père—celui qui signifiait que Stiles n’avait pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit d’amusant—et tenta de l’interrompre rapidement. “Je vais à son bureau _sur le campus_ , si je ne t'envoie pas de message dans l’heure, tu as la permission de venir faire une descente avec des armes et des renforts, d’accord ? Mais rien de mal ne va se passer, Derek est un type bien qui ne comprend pas les ordinateurs. Vous vous entendrez probablement très bien en fait.”

* * *

Il fallut vingt minutes à Stiles pour localiser Bunche Hall sur une carte du campus et arriver là-bas. Il lui fallut encore plus de temps pour trouver le bureau de Derek dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et d'étages.

Finalement, environ une demi-heure après que Derek ait envoyé le texto, Stiles se tenait devant une porte délabrée dans l'une des parties les plus anciennes du bâtiment. Il n’y avait pas de plaque nominative sur la porte comme sur certains des bureaux des autres professeurs, mais quelqu'un avait peint _6 65_ dessus. Stiles pouvait distinguer le léger _2_ qui avait disparu, alors il frappa.

Il pouvait entendre une conversation étouffée dans le bureau, suivie du bruit caractéristique d'une chaise repoussée sur un sol en linoléum avant que la porte ne soit ouverte.

L'homme le plus séduisant que Stiles ait jamais vu se tenait devant lui. Il devait être un mannequin, sinon cette mâchoire ciselée et ces muscles parfaitement définis étaient gaspillés. Les yeux de Stiles parcoururent chaque centimètre carré de lui avant de se rendre compte que c'était terriblement louche et qu'il s'était clairement trompé de bureau.

"Euh, désolé—je pense que j'ai dû frapper à la mauvaise porte." Stiles se força à détourner le regard de la poitrine de l’homme sur laquelle sa chemise était tendue. Les deux boutons supérieurs étaient défaits et Stiles pensa qu’il pouvait apercevoir les poils sur sa poitrine… Et il devait arrêter de fixer le corps du mec et établir un contact visuel. 

Ce ne fut pas trop un fardeau parce que l'homme avait parmi les plus beaux yeux que Stiles ait jamais eu le plaisir de voir.

“Stiles ?” Demanda l’homme, et _putain de merde_ , c’était la voix de Derek qui sortait de ces lèvres parfaites, encadrée par la quantité la plus sexy de barbe de trois jours contre laquelle Stiles avait envie de frotter son visage. 

“ _Tu es_ Derek ?!”

“Euh… Oui ?” Dit lentement Derek. 

"Mais… Tu es censé être un professeur solitaire de quatre-vingts ans !" Bégaya Stiles.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur truc à dire. Stiles voulait se cogner la tête contre le mur. 

Un cri de joie retentit dans la pièce alors que Derek fronçait les sourcils, ses lèvres s’inclinant vers le bas de confusion. 

“Tu pensais que j’avais quatre-vingts ans ?” Demanda Derek.

“Tu ne savais pas ce que signifiait logiciel ! Tu utilises Internet Explorer ! _Tu lis les conditions générales !_ ” S’exclama Stiles, ses mots sortant de plus en plus aigus alors qu’il essayait de réconcilier le Derek qui se tenait devant lui avec le vieil homme faible qu’il imaginait depuis un an. 

Derek croisa les bras et souffla. “Je n’aime pas les ordinateurs,” déclara-t-il sur la défensive. 

La personne qui était dans le bureau se tordait encore de rire. Une fille incroyablement sexy avec des cheveux blonds bouclés apparut derrière Derek, et jeta un rapide et indéniable coup d’œil à Stiles. 

“Salut Stiles, je suis Erica,” dit-elle, tendant la main pour que Stiles la serre. Ses ongles étaient aiguisés en pointes et peints en rouge sang. Stiles était terrifié par elle, et le sourire de prédateur sur son visage lui disait qu’elle en était bien consciente. 

“Euh, salut,” bégaya Stiles. 

"Tu devrais entrer. C'est sympa d’enfin rencontrer l'homme qui a appris à Derek où se trouvait le bouton de réactivation de son clavier."

"Ravi d'avoir été utile ?" Dit Stiles alors que Erica le faisait entrer.

Il dut se frayer un chemin à côté de Derek qui ne bougea pas de l’embrasure de la porte. Le frôler était comme toucher un mur de briques et le cerveau perfide de Stiles décida d’imaginer plein de scénarios dans lesquels ils étaient seuls dans ce bureau et Derek ne fixait pas Stiles comme s'il était un déchet particulièrement offensant. Au cours de toutes ces années où il avait été amoureux de Lydia Martin, Stiles n’avait jamais été aussi intimidé et pourtant aussi excité en même temps. 

Le bureau était petit et exigu. Le long d'un mur, il y avait un long bureau avec trois écrans d'ordinateur uniformément espacés. Contre un autre mur se trouvait une grande étagère. La pièce était un désordre de tasses à café et la poubelle débordait de paquets de snack vides. Au bout de la pièce, il y avait une petite table basse sous la fenêtre avec une vieille imprimante dessus. 

“Euh, as-tu encore besoin d’aide pour ça ?” Demanda Stiles en désignant de la tête la table. 

Erica rit. "Non, j’ai réglé le problème quand je suis arrivée. Il fallait juste la brancher.”

Stiles se tourna vers Derek, incrédule. "Sérieusement ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec toi et le fait de ne pas allumer les choses ? Ça devrait être la première chose que tu vérifies.”

Derek eut la décence de paraître embarrassé, bien qu'il le fît avec un ton de défi. “Je pensais l’avoir fait. Pardon.”

Stiles se sentit un peu mal. Il tripota l'ourlet de sa chemise alors qu'il déplaçait son poids d’un pied sur l’autre. “C’est bon, j’étais content d’avoir de tes nouvelles,” admit-il. “Je pensais que tu avais peut-être perdu mon numéro. Ou que tu étais mort.”

Erica recommença à rire frénétiquement et poussa une chaise pour que Stiles puisse s’asseoir. Il se percha sur le bord du siège, se balançant d’un côté à l’autre avec ses pieds. Dès que Stiles fut assis, Derek se laissa tomber sur la dernière chaise à côté de la porte. Stiles remarqua que son ordinateur était poussé directement au bout du bureau, donc il y avait une grande zone libre devant le clavier où un cahier était ouvert, ses pages remplies d'écriture griffonnée.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu pensais que j'avais _quatre-vingts ans_ ," souffla Derek.

“Hé, ce n’est pas ma faute. Tu es littéralement un nouveau niveau de nullité en matière d’ordinateurs. Même mon père est meilleur que toi.”

“Derek s'est toujours méfié de la technologie,” déclara Erica. “Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, nous serions encore en train d'écrire nos thèses à la main.”

"Alors… Vous n'êtes pas des professeurs ?" Demanda Stiles.

“Flatteur mais non, nous sommes des doctorants,” déclara Erica. 

"Mais tu m’as dit que tu enseignais l'histoire au téléphone !" Protesta à nouveau Stiles.

Derek n'avait pas arrêté de froncer les sourcils en direction de Stiles depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte. En fait, chaque fois que Stiles parlait, les lignes semblaient se creuser plus profondément sur son visage.

“J’ai juste dit que j'étais à l'UCLA. Tu as demandé si j'enseignais et je le fais. Je pensais que tu avais supposé que j'étais un doctorant."

“Je suppose que cela explique pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te trouver sur la page de la faculté d'histoire. Au fait, j'ai essayé de rechercher ta nécrologie sur Google à deux reprises.”

“Tu faisais beaucoup d'efforts pour le retrouver,” observa Erica.

“Eh bien, tu sais, il fait partie de ma vie depuis un moment maintenant. Nous sommes en quelque sorte d’étranges amis à ce stade,” dit Stiles en haussant les épaules, se sentant soudainement un peu gêné et assez gauche. La situation dans son ensemble serait moins bizarre si Derek n'insistait pas autant à le _regarder fixement_ et se détendait un peu à la place. Alors que le silence s'éternisait, le tic nerveux de Stiles de constamment parler ressortit. “Quoi qu'il en soit, en parlant d'années de support technique, pourquoi _as-tu_ continué à m'appeler ? Cet endroit a sûrement un service informatique qui viendrait réparer les choses pour toi ?”

"Ils sont inutiles," grogna Derek. "Tu as toujours réussi à réparer mon ordinateur par téléphone en moins de temps qu'il ne leur en faut pour venir.”

Erica roula des yeux. “Ce qu’il veut dire, c’est qu’il a crié sur tellement de gars différents du service informatique qu’ils prennent tout leur temps pour venir quand nous avons des problèmes. _S'ils_ prennent la peine de se déplacer.”

“Ils sont tous incompétents,” dit Derek, sans aucune trace de remords.

“Ce sont des idiots qui sont intimidés par toi, _grognant_ sur eux,” répliqua-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et un grand blond entra. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Stiles assis sur (ce qui était probablement) sa chaise, pris en sandwich entre Erica et Derek.

“Est-ce que j'interromps une réunion ?” Demanda-t-il.

“Non,” répondit sèchement Derek. 

“C’est Stiles,” expliqua Erica. “Stiles, Isaac.” 

Isaac haussa un sourcil. “Le Stiles de Derek ?”

 _C'était_ définitivement un titre auquel Stiles pouvait s'habituer à entendre.

“C’est moi—votre assistant informatique amical et gratuit. Enfin jusqu’à ce que Derek en ait marre de ma démagogie et me demande aussi de dégager,” dit joyeusement Stiles à Isaac. Derek donnait l'impression que quelqu'un l’avait frappé avec acharnement au visage, ce que Stiles prit comme son signal pour partir. “Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était bizarre. Étant donné que votre imprimante est réparée maintenant, je devrais y aller; vous avez probablement du travail ou des trucs à faire.”

Derek se leva en même temps que Stiles, et il traîna à côté de la porte alors que Stiles tentait de se glisser à côté de Isaac. Le bureau n’avait manifestement pas été conçu en pensant qu’il abriterait plus de trois personnes.

“C’était sympa d’enfin te rencontrer, Derek. Désolé d’avoir pensé que tu étais un vieil homme,” dit Stiles alors qu’il se tortillait jusqu’à la porte. Il réussit à sortir dans le couloir sans se frotter contre Derek, mais Stiles était convaincu qu'il émettait des phéromones parce qu'à chaque fois que Stiles était à moins de quinze centimètres de lui, sa bite était soudainement _très_ intéressée. Bien sûr, cela pourrait aussi être simplement le fait que Stiles se tenait devant un vrai Dieu grec et qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu’un depuis cette fois avec Heather.

Derek ignorait tout de l'agitation intérieure de Stiles. En fait, il avait une expression légèrement peinée sur le visage qui suggérait qu'il luttait lui-même avec certaines pensées. Stiles aurait commencé à s'emballer et à penser que l'attraction était réciproque si Derek n’avait pas commencé à s’étouffer avec des excuses qui sonnaient comme s’il se trouvait sous la menace d’une arme. 

“Merci de m’avoir aidé pendant si longtemps,” dit-il, mais son regard noir ne matchait pas tout à fait à ce sentiment. “Écoute, j’apprécie vraiment ton aide et…”

Ses mots se perdirent dans le silence et il n'essaya pas de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre donc Stiles finit par combler le silence. _C’était_ la raison pour laquelle les conversations de personne à personne étaient surestimées: les messages instantanés existaient pour une raison, et cette raison était de garder la tendance de l’humanité à la maladresse dans des pièces séparées, dans différentes parties du pays. 

“Pas de problème, mec. N’hésite pas à m'envoyer un SMS la prochaine fois que tu oublieras de brancher quelque chose. Je devrais pouvoir arriver plus rapidement maintenant que je sais où se trouve cet endroit." Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus l’épaule de Derek (il dut faire un petit pas sur le côté, en fait, parce que le corps de Derek était tellement _large_ ) et sourit à Erica et Isaac. "Ravi de vous avoir rencontré tous les deux."

Tous les deux avaient mis leurs écouteurs et ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Il attendit une demi-seconde de plus, se demandant s'il pouvait simplement mourir sur place, avant de se replacer en face de Derek et de lui faire un semi-signe de la main alors qu’il commençait à s'éloigner dans le couloir. 

Derek le rattrapa quelques pas plus tard, sa main s'enroulant facilement autour du bras mince de Stiles et le faisant s’arrêter, confus. (Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressemblerait cette main enroulée autour de sa bite ? _Pas le moment, cerveau._ )

“Non, je n’ai pas fini, j’essayais de dire que je devrais te rembourser pour tout, alors voici…” Il fourra une liasse de billets dans la main de Stiles. 

Stiles fixa la pile de billets dans sa main. Il n'était pas sûr de combien il y avait, mais c'était certainement suffisant pour qu'il puisse facilement passer aux paquets de ramen instantanés de luxe pour le reste du semestre et avoir probablement assez pour acheter une putain de PS4 aussi. Quel genre d'homme avait autant d'argent dans son portefeuille ? Stiles avait eu l'impression que tous les doctorants étaient incroyablement pauvres, mais clairement c'était un choix de carrière lucratif. 

Ce qui sortit de la bouche de Stiles ne fut pas un mot, mais une exclamation d’incrédulité qui ressembla vaguement à “Whauhuh?!”.

"Tu l’as dit plus tôt, du fait que tu as fait tout ça gratuitement et je sais que l'université peut être difficile, alors je te le dois pour tout ton travail."

"Mec !" Dit Stiles, reprenant le contrôle de ses fonctions motrices et parcourant les billets. “C’est une somme folle ! Tout ce que j’ai fait, ça a été de lire des pages WikiHow par téléphone tous les quelques mois…”

“Des pages what-ow ?” Demanda Derek, son visage se fronçant de confusion et Stiles apprit qu'il pouvait aussi trouver cet énorme morceau de muscle géant follement adorable.

“WikiHow,” énonça-t-il. “Peut-être que la prochaine fois, je te montrerai, mais ce sont des choses assez avancées. Toujours est-il, je ne peux pas prendre ça, c’est trop.” Il lui tendit l’argent en parlant mais Derek secouait déjà la tête en reculant. 

“Tu l’as mérité. Considère ça comme un acompte pour la prochaine fois où je t’appellerai, si tu le veux.”

Stiles était partagé. D'une part, c'était une somme d'argent ridicule et il savait qu’il ne l’avait en aucun cas gagné. D'un autre côté, il était incroyablement fauché, et il suivait tellement de cours que ce serait sympa s'il n'avait pas à trouver le temps d’ajouter un job à temps partiel à son emploi du temps. Il y avait une limite au nombre de jours d'affilée pendant lesquels un gars pouvait manger un sac de clairons pour le petit-déjeuner, et Stiles s'en approchait.

Derek était clairement au courant de la bataille intérieure qui se jouait en Stiles alors qu'il posait sa main sur celle de Stiles et la repoussait vers Stiles, la pressant légèrement pendant que son visage se tordait dans une approximation d'un sourire.

"Garde-les," dit-il simplement avant de se retirer dans son bureau, laissant Stiles seul dans le couloir avec sa pile de billets et un sourire idiot.

Il sentit la chaleur de la main de Derek sur la sienne tout au long du chemin du retour.

* * *

C'était la semaine des partiels et Stiles était tellement stressé qu'il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir où le soleil se levait. Non pas que ce soit un vrai problème vu qu’il avait à peine aperçu le soleil récemment, à l’exception des cinq minutes qu’il passait à courir d’un partiel à l’autre. A part ça, il troquait les salles d’examen sans fenêtre pour la section d’étude du sous-sol de la bibliothèque de laquelle il se faisait expulser à 23 heures, pour retourner dans son dortoir où il continuait à étudier jusqu’à 5 heures du matin. La nervosité de la caféine réussit à maintenir Stiles pendant un déjeuner hâtif qui régla aussi son problème de crampes, mais il s’écroula dans son lit à 14 heures, et s'endormit comme une souche avant même que sa tête ne touche l’oreiller. 

Il se réveilla quand son téléphone commença à vibrer dans sa poche. Il était désorienté alors qu’il levait la tête et regardait autour de lui. À un moment donné, le soleil s'était couché et son colocataire était entré et s'était changé, sans que Stiles ne bouge. Il avait une tache de bave séchée sur la joue qui se décolla désagréablement contre le drap alors qu'il se redressait et luttait pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

Stiles grimaça à la luminosité bleuté de son téléphone, plissant les yeux pour lire les détails. Il était minuit. Stiles dormait depuis près de dix heures et il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un bus. Quelqu'un avait aussi pensé que le milieu de la nuit était le bon moment pour un appel téléphonique.

_Appel entrant:_

_Derek_

"Allô ?" marmonna-t-il dans le combiné, la langue engourdie.

“Oh merci mon Dieu,” dit Derek. Il était clairement en train de paniquer, de l’adrénaline traversa Stiles et effaça les derniers vestiges du sommeil de son esprit. “Peux-tu venir ? J’ai vraiment besoin d’aide; je pense que j’ai supprimé ma thèse.”

Il débita une adresse et Stiles se retrouva devant l’appartement de Derek vingt minutes plus tard. Il n’avait pas changé de vêtements ni mis de déodorant mais il avait _essuyé_ la bave de son visage (avec sa manche, mais la pensée avait été là).

Derek le laissa entrer à peine une seconde après que Stiles ait sonné à l’interphone et il ne réussit même pas à frapper à la porte avant que Derek ne l'ouvre et n'entraîne Stiles à l'intérieur, dans tous ses états. 

“Bien, mec, calme-toi. Où est ton ordinateur ?”

Derek fit un geste vers le canapé, où un ordinateur portable était posé sur un coussin avec des livres et des surligneurs éparpillés autour.

À tout autre moment, Stiles se serait arrêté pour apprécier l'appartement de Derek. Chaque mur disponible était recouvert d'étagères remplies de livres. Au-dessus des étagères, il y avait encore plus de piles de livres empilés jusqu’au plafond de manière précaire. La plupart d'entre eux étaient liés à l'histoire, mais Stiles pouvait voir quelques livres de fiction éparpillés ici et là.

En fait, Stiles eut à peine le temps de saisir tout ça alors qu’il était escorté vers le canapé. Il s'assit et mit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux tandis que Derek se tenait derrière lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il était si proche que Stiles pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue.

"Qu'as-tu fait ?"

"Je ne _sais_ pas, j'essayais juste de la renommer et elle a disparu !" Grogna Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et regarda l'écran. Il n’y avait rien de spécial, juste un dossier ordinaire. C'était un fouillis d'articles de journaux, de chapitres de livres et de documents Word avec des noms peu informatifs comme _Idée_ et _Plan_. Il devait y avoir au moins une centaine de fichiers dans le même dossier et bien que le propre ordinateur de Stiles était loin d’être organisé, la liste confuse et chaotique de fichiers à peine liés lui donnait de l'anxiété.

"Bien. Comment renomme-tu habituellement les choses ?”

"Je clique avec le côté droit de la souris, puis il y a une option renommer", expliqua Derek. Stiles n’avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu’il était la cible d’un regard _pourquoi-est-ce-important_.

Stiles avait déjà une petite idée que Derek était sur le point d'être incroyablement embarrassé, et il eut raison quand il appuya sur Ctrl + Z et qu'un document Word apparut.

“Est-ce que ‘ _Je déteste l’université_ ’ serait ta thèse ?” Demanda-t-il. 

Derek s'était figé, regardant fixement l'écran. Stiles ouvrit le dossier et, en effet, ça semblait être une thèse sur les procès des sorcières de Salem.

"Oh, hé, sujet sympa," dit-il, faisant défiler quelques pages sur les cinquante qui étaient là.

“Comment… comment as-tu fait ça ?” Demanda Derek, l'ébahissement clairement visible dans sa voix.

“Control et Z, mon ami. Ça peut annuler toutes sortes d’erreurs. La prochaine fois, assure-toi de ne pas appuyer sur ‘supprimer’. Je sais que c’est juste à côté de ‘renommer’ dans le menu déroulant donc c’est déroutant, mais ce sont des mots différents et cela nous évitera à tous les deux une intervention nocturne.”

Derek avait l'air coupable. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Stiles renifla et agita sa main nonchalamment. “Pas de souci, je te taquine juste. La quantité obscène d’argent que tu m’as donné le mois dernier couvre largement quelques heures de travail de nuit.”

“Quand même. Puis-je te faire un café ?”

“Non, je ne devrais probablement pas ingurgiter plus de caféine. Je me nourris de ça depuis des jours.”

“Merde, es-tu au milieu de tes partiels ?” Curieusement, Derek avait l’air encore plus coupable. 

"J'ai fini cet après-midi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas gâcher ma moyenne ou quoi que ce soit."

Ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour apaiser Derek. “Eh bien, j’allais commander une pizza pour le dîner. Veux-tu rester et partager ?”

Stiles commença à saliver à l’idée et gémit pornographiquement. “ _Mec_ , oui. Je ne vais même pas questionner le fait que tu dînes à minuit.”

Quand Derek se leva pour attraper son portable pour commander une pizza, Stiles en profita pour regarder l'appartement dans lequel il avait été précipité. L'appartement était petit et un peu sordide, comme la plupart des appartements bon marché de LA. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Stiles était à la fois la cuisine et le salon, une petite table avec deux chaises séparant les deux. Les portes de la salle de bain et de la chambre étaient ouvertes et Stiles pouvait voir que la chambre était tout aussi remplie de livres que le salon. (Il ne pouvait pas en voir dans la salle de bain mais, qui sait, peut-être que Derek avait rempli la baignoire avec.)

“Quel genre de pizza veux-tu ?” Demanda Derek depuis la cuisine.

Stiles leva les yeux de la pile de livres sur l'histoire de l'Amérique coloniale et se laissa distraire par la beauté de Derek. Contrairement à la fois dans le bureau, il était habillé de façon décontractée, avec un survêtement et un t-shirt UCLA. Et _mon dieu_ , si Stiles avait pensé qu'il était musclé dans son ensemble chemise et jean le mois dernier, ce n'était _rien_ comparé à la façon dont les manches du t-shirt enserraient ses biceps et les lettres effacées s'étiraient sur ses pectoraux. Ses pieds étaient nus, ce que Stiles trouvait adorable alors qu'il parcourait le labyrinthe de piles de livres.

“Euh… N’importe quoi avec de la viande,” dit Stiles, les syllabes se traînant alors qu’il détournait ses yeux de la façon dont le survêtement enserrait les fesses de Derek, à la recherche de n’importe quelle distraction. Son regard se posa sur la thèse de Derek. “Je vais sauvegarder ta thèse, d’accord ?”

"Tu vas quoi ?" Demanda Derek, revenant immédiatement directement aux côtés de Stiles et regardant attentivement l'écran de son ordinateur.

Stiles roula des yeux. "Je vais en faire une copie et la mettre dans un endroit sûr, donc si tu la supprime vraiment à un moment donné, tu auras une version légèrement plus ancienne à laquelle revenir au lieu de recommencer du début."

"Oh, ça semble intelligent."

"Ça l’est. Commande la pizza, je te montrerai comment le faire après. "

Derek fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, appelant Dominos et passant une commande pour une pizza au pepperoni et du pain à l'ail. Honnêtement, c'était assez étrange—quel genre de personne _appelait_ pour se faire livrer une pizza au lieu de la commander en ligne ? En dehors d’avec Derek, Stiles pouvait compter le nombre de conversations téléphoniques qu'il avait eu l'année dernière et le nombre s’élevait à un. Il expliqua ça à Derek après qu’il ait raccroché et ait rejoint Stiles sur le canapé. 

Derek roula des yeux. “Savais-tu que ta génération est plus solitaire que n’importe quelle autre génération à cause de votre obsession pour la technologie ?”

“Tu vois, c’est ce genre de commentaire qui m’a fait penser que tu avais quatre-vingts ans. ‘ _Ta génération_ ’,” répéta Stiles d’un ton moqueur. “Tu as quoi… vingt-cinq ans ? Tu es un millennial, mec, quel que soit le nombre de cahiers que tu remplis par mois.”

“Vingt-six,” corrigea Derek. 

"Oh, bien sûr, cette année supplémentaire fait toute la différence: tu es maintenant un grand-père certifié."

Derek donna doucement un coup de coude à Stiles, mais il lui _souriait_ et, putain, ce sourire… Stiles pouvait passer le reste de sa vie à regarder Derek sourire.

Se secouant mentalement hors de ce train de pensées, Stiles se remit à télécharger des sauvegardes du travail de Derek avant qu’il ne puisse faire quelque chose de stupide. Derek faisait, apparemment, de son mieux pour saboter la maîtrise de soi de Stiles parce qu’il se penchait contre son côté. Il regardait son écran d’ordinateur mais tout ce à quoi Stiles pouvait faire attention était le poids chaud contre son épaule, et le bras de Derek qui était pris en sandwich entre eux, était pressé le long de la jambe de Stiles. 

“Merci de faire tout ça pour moi.” Ces mots dits à voix basse étaient imprégnés d'une telle émotion authentique que, avec de la proximité physique, l'atmosphère de ce petit appartement rempli de livres devint intensément intimiste.

Stiles dut parler autour de la boule dans sa gorge. "Ce n'est pas un problème. J'aime bien t’aider.”

“J’ai l’impression que je devrais t’aider avec quelque chose en retour.”

Stiles fit l'erreur de regarder Derek. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et honnêtes.

"Tu n'as pas besoin," dit Stiles d'une voix haletante alors que son traître d’esprit imaginait toutes les façons dont Derek _pourrait_ le rembourser. Il commença nerveusement à divaguer alors qu’il continuait à fixer les yeux de Derek. “Je veux dire, à moins que tu aies un talent pour le bricolage, parce que j’ai essayé de transformer mon lit en lit superposé et il bouge de façon terrifiante chaque fois que je monte dedans, alors je suppose que si tu pouvais repérer ça, ce serait cool. Ou si tu t’y connais en économie, parce que je dois suivre ce cours le semestre prochain et si le lycée est quelque chose auquel on peut se fier, je vais échouer durement.”

Derek ne s'éloignait pas et Stiles commença désespérément à penser à des choses pas sexy: son père, Scott, la fois où il s’était cassé le bras, les funérailles de sa grand-mère, le moment où il avait surpris Scott et Allison en train de faire l'amour, et Scott s'était éloigné si vite que Alison avait laissé échapper ce bruit et c'était le moment le plus gênant que Stiles ait jamais vécu, et y penser le faisait toujours grimacer.

Tout ça était inutile.

“Je ne suis pas doué pour le bricolage ou l’économie, j’en ai bien peur.” Derek était pratiquement en train de chuchoter à ce stade, et le monde se rétrécissait, donc tout ce que Stiles pouvait voir était les lèvres de Derek à quelques centimètres des siennes. “Peut-être autre chose ?”

Stiles ne _pouvait_ pas être en train d'imaginer le double sens des mots de Derek. Il savait que, parfois, il pouvait un peu ne se rendre compte de rien, mais en général, Stiles se considérait assez habile pour lire une situation. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de faire de la psychologie, après tout. 

"Comme quoi ?" Demanda Stiles. Les mots s'étranglèrent mais il inclina ostensiblement la tête sur le côté pendant qu'il parlait, signalant qu'il était totalement d'accord avec ce qui pourrait arriver.

Derek ne répondit pas, il se pencha simplement pour embrasser doucement Stiles.

Stiles l'avait vu venir mais cela fit quand même battre son cœur à toute vitesse alors qu'il essayait de garder sa respiration à un rythme normal. Cela ne le ferait pas s'il commençait à hyperventiler.

Malgré son cœur battant à la chamade, le baiser était langoureux alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux leur temps, appréciant la douceur de leurs lèvres et les soupirs de leurs respirations. La main de Derek reposait maintenant sur le haut de la cuisse de Stiles, la serrant doucement alors que leurs bouches bougeaient l'une contre l'autre; le bout de ses doigts reposait sur les coutures de l’entre-jambe du jean de Stiles, et à chaque fois qu’il resserrait ses doigts, le tissu se pressait contre la bite de Stiles—juste un peu, mais couplé à la tension du début, c’était suffisant pour le rendre dur en quelques minutes. 

Désespéré d'obtenir une réaction similaire de la part de Derek, Stiles s'éloigna un moment pour poser l'ordinateur portable sur la table basse. Il se pencha en arrière contre l'accoudoir, attrapant des poignées du t-shirt de Derek et le tirant pour qu'il soit allongé sur Stiles. Sa jambe était relevée contre la hanche de Derek, son talon pressé contre le muscle dur de la cuisse de Derek. Les avant-bras de Derek encadraient sa tête, ses doigts s'enroulant dans les cheveux de Stiles. Il tira doucement, ne causant aucune douleur mais l'estomac de Stiles se retourna à cette pression et il laissa échapper un gémissement haletant contre les lèvres de Derek.

Derek prit cela comme une invitation à glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles. Les mains de Stiles se resserrèrent sur les hanches de Derek, glissant sous son t-shirt alors qu'il s'émerveillait intérieurement de la musculature qui composait son dos. Cet homme n’avait apparemment pas une once de graisse… S’interrogeant à ce sujet, Stiles laissa sa main dériver vers les fesses de Derek, les pressant doucement par-dessus le survêtement en coton. _Non_ , pas de gras ici non plus. Quel genre d’Adonis Stiles était-il actuellement en train de peloter ?

Réalisant qu'il était en train de s’égarer, Stiles retourna toute son attention sur le baiser et répondit avec enthousiasme. Leurs langues s’enroulaient l’une avec l’autre dans leurs bouches, explorant, goûtant et envoyant des frissons de désirs directement à la bite de Stiles. 

Ses hanches se relevèrent brusquement, cherchant instinctivement une sorte de pression pour soulager la palpitation. Derek eut un rire de gorge, s’éloignant et souriant à Stiles avec ce sourire _stupidement_ attirant. Stiles se redressa légèrement, poursuivant désespérément cette belle bouche, voulant montrer à Derek à quel point il la trouvait sexy, mais Derek le repoussa en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Putain de merde, Stiles allait exploser de désir. 

“Pense-tu que nous devrions continuer ça dans la chambre ?” Demanda Derek et Stiles arrêta de respirer, réussissant seulement à communiquer par un signe de tête très enthousiaste.

Ils se sont relevèrent, toujours dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Derek attrapa la main de Stiles et le tira dans la chambre, évitant les piles de livres et fermant la porte avant de se coller à nouveau. Stiles agrippa les cheveux de Derek en rapprochant son visage une fois de plus.

Ce baiser était nettement plus obscène que le précédent. Stiles frottait ses hanches contre celles de Derek alors que leurs langues se cherchaient immédiatement de manière désordonnée. Les mains de Derek tiraient son t-shirt, essayant de le retirer sans quitter les lèvres de Stiles pendant plus d'une seconde.

“Nous allons devoir être rapide—la pizza…” dit Stiles de manière saccadée, alors qu’il passait son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et bataillait avec sa braguette.

Derek vint à sa rescousse, remplaçant les mains agitées de Stiles par les siennes. Il passa un doigt dans la boucle de ceinture de Stiles et le tira un peu plus près pour qu'il puisse travailler sur le bouton et enfin, _enfin_ Stiles put retirer son jean et libérer sa bite de sa prison de denim. Derek avait déjà deux pas d'avance sur lui, enlevant son boxer, sa main déjà sur sa bite, la parcourant alors qu'il regardait Stiles se déshabiller.

 _Putain_ , il était sexy.

Stiles avait raison à propos du fait qu’il n’y avait aucune trace de graisse. Éviter clairement la technologie signifiait qu'il avait beaucoup de temps pour s'entraîner. Et cette _bite_. Dieu, Stiles écrirait des odes sur cette bite. Il n’avait jamais vraiment considéré les bites comme étant belles, mais celle de Derek pourrait être une œuvre d’art au Louvre.

Il tomba à genoux et Derek gémit, relâchant sa queue et s'avançant vers la bouche avide de Stiles. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, suçant immédiatement le bout et la prenant aussi loin que possible dans sa gorge sans s'étouffer. Derek avait une main dans ses cheveux, les tirant doucement et l'encourageant à le prendre encore plus profond jusqu’à ce que les yeux de Stiles soient humides.

Quand Stiles le regarda à travers ses cils, Derek le fixait; ses yeux perdus dans le vague étaient sombres de désir. Quand il remarqua que Stiles clignait des yeux dans sa direction, il gémit, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et avançant un peu ses hanches et faisant Stiles avoir un haut-le-cœur. Redirigeant sa complète attention vers la bite de Derek, Stiles mit le paquet. 

Ce n'était pas la pipe la plus soignée qu'il ait jamais faite, mais il pourrait certainement gagner un award pour la pipe la plus enthousiaste. Il y avait de la bave au coin de sa bouche et ses joues étaient douloureuses à force d'être si grandes ouvertes, mais il n'abandonna pas. Un de ses mains était enroulée autour de la base de la bite de Derek, travaillant les quelques centimètres qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre dans sa bouche alors qu’il payait attention au bout, faisant tourbillonner sa langue autour et creusant ses jours jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse sentir la peau. 

Derek jouit dans la gorge de Stiles avec un grognement guttural, la tête levée vers le plafond. Stiles déglutit autant qu'il put, chassant les quelques gouttes qui avaient coulé sur son menton avec son doigt qu'il suça ensuite tout en gardant délibérément un contact visuel.

"Lit. Maintenant."

Derek grogna l'ordre, soulevant pratiquement Stiles dans sa hâte de les faire aller sur le lit. Stiles tomba sur le matelas dans un enchevêtrement inélégant de membres, ses jambes écartées et ses bras frappant douloureusement la tête de lit. Derek le suivit avec beaucoup plus de grâce, écartant encore plus les jambes de Stiles et s’agenouillant entre elles alors qu’il atteignait son tiroir de chevet pour en sortir du lubrifiant. 

Il lubrifia quelques-uns de ses doigts pendant que Stiles le regardait. Il tendit sa main vers sa bite, qui palpitait d’un besoin urgent que quelqu'un la touche, mais Derek repoussa sa main, clouant son poignet au lit. Stiles n'allait pas survivre à ça.

“Pas encore,” dit-il avant de demander, “est-ce que ça va ?” alors qu’il faisait traîner sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse nue de Stiles, laissant une traînée froide de lubrifiant sur sa peau. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les fesses de Stiles, appliquant une faible pression sur le trou de Stiles, où il s’arrêta et attendit la réponse de Stiles. 

Stiles ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir et hocher la tête avec ferveur. Ses mains étaient serrées en poings, s'accrochant au drap avec désespoir. Il n’avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie; sa bite était tellement dure qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait jouir sans que Derek ne pose la main dessus.

Tel que c’était, il allait réussi à durer quelques minutes et il était fier de son self-control.

Les doigts de Derek l'étirèrent alors qu'il poussait lentement un doigt en lui, suivi par un second quelques instants plus tard. Stiles gémit, se balançant sur la main de Derek, cherchant une sorte de soulagement. Derek, heureusement, avait décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter de le taquiner parce qu'il répondit avec empressement, recourbant ses doigts, caressant les parois de Stiles là où il avait trouvé l’endroit qui faisait exploser des étoiles derrière les yeux fermés de Stiles.

“D’rek,” gémit-il, les lèvres engourdies et le souffle irrégulier. 

Sa bite était douloureusement dure, pointant vers son nombril, des gouttelettes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulant sur la traînée de poils noirs sur son ventre. Chaque fois que Derek tordait ses doigts pour frotter la prostate de Stiles, un autre filet jaillissait du bout. 

" _S'il te plaît_ ," supplia-t-il d’une voix entrecoupée. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière bouger ses hanches, s'il fallait se frotter sur les doigts de Derek pour qu’il le touche davantage, ou laisser ses hanches se relever instinctivement dans le vide, implorant pour une quelconque stimulation. 

Derek eut pitié de lui, saisissant sa bite avec sa main libre. La pression était si bonne que Stiles sanglota presque de soulagement, se branlant dans le poing serré de Derek, une fois, deux fois, avant de jouir en grandes giclées sur son estomac. 

Il tourna la tête contre l'oreiller, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans qu’aucun mot n’en sorte alors qu'il chevauchait les vagues de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus que de faibles ondulations. Derek sortit ses doigts—provoquant un hoquet de la part de Stiles à cause de l'intensité—mais il garda sa main sur la bite de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé et que son corps se détende sur le matelas, rassasié et satisfait.

Derek le laissa rester là quelques instants avant de lui lancer une boîte de mouchoirs en papier. Une fois qu’il fut (presque) propre, Derek ouvrit les bras et laissa Stiles s’écrouler sur lui. Il était allongé sur le côté dans le creux du bras de Derek, une jambe jetée sur la hanche de Derek. Le sexe flasque de Derek était humide et collé à la cuisse de Stiles. C’était assez dégoûtant mais Stiles était trop paresseux pour bouger. 

"C'était littéralement comme une scène d'un film porno ringard," marmonna Stiles à moitié endormi contre la poitrine de Derek. "Un professeur baise un élève venu réparer son ordinateur portable."

Derek resserra son bras, rapprochant Stiles, et marmonna en retour, “tu n’es pas mon élève. Et la prochaine fois, nous pourrions peut-être simuler la perte terrifiante de ma thèse de doctorat.”

“La prochaine fois,” répéta joyeusement Stiles, pressant son visage contre la poitrine de Derek alors qu’il souriait largement. 

(Au bout du compte, aucun d’eux n’entendit le livreur de pizza arriver.)

(Derek emmena Stiles prendre un petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin pour compenser.)

**Author's Note:**

> Le commentaire original de Reddit:  
> Un vieil homme avait appelé le numéro de la maison de ma famille quand j'étais au lycée, et avant de raccrocher après que j'aie expliqué que c’était un mauvais numéro, il avait dit: "Vous avez l’air d’être un jeune homme intelligent, savez-vous quoi que ce soit sur les ordinateurs ?”  
> J'ai ri un peu mais je me suis dit et puis zut, pourquoi pas, et je l'ai aidé à installer son antivirus.  
> Il m'a dit merci, j’ai dit pas de problème, et nous avons raccroché.  
> Un mois plus tard environ, il avait rappelé et demandé de l'aide pour autre chose. J’ai un peu roulé des yeux, mais encore une fois, et puis zut, et je l’ai aidé.  
> Cela a fini par se produire une ou deux fois par mois à partir de ce moment. Honnêtement, cela ne me dérangeait pas, car il était en fait très réceptif et coopératif (une bénédiction totale lorsqu'il s’agit de fournir un soutien informatique aux personnes âgées) et était super drôle / intéressant.  
> Il s'est avéré qu'il n'habitait qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez moi, alors il a commencé à me payer pour que je lui apporte mon aide quand il en avait besoin. Il n'avait pas de famille, alors nous avons commencé à l'inviter à manger avec nous pendant les fêtes de fin d’année.  
> Il a fini par venir pour chaque Noël et Thanksgiving pendant plusieurs années jusqu'à sa mort. Ce gars me manque..


End file.
